the two last uchiha
by jadenyuki1100
Summary: A rewritten of my uchiha rebirth story with better grammar warnings are inside and couples
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha clan rebirth.

Hello this is jadenyuki1100 and im rewriting this story with better grammar and such .

Warnings:incest cussing violence alcohol and character death .

Couples:Sasuke x Mikoto(since there's a lot of Naruto x Kushina fanfics) Naruto x Sakura Kakashi x Rin or Anko Kiba x Ino and many more..

* * *

Plot line:will be going through the whole Naruto manga but with differences.

Mikoto''Sasuke wake up or you will be late for your first day at the academy''

Sasuke*groans*''aright Ill be down in a second mother'' ''**he gets up and makes his bed than he grabs his cloths for today he than goes into the bathroom to take a shower''**

**Mikoto*cooking bacon eggs sausage and pancakes (admin note:yes I know its a American breakfast lol))'' **

**Sasuke"mmm smelling good mother where big brother and father'' he sits down at the table**

**Mikoto*she smiles at sasuke motherly but with a hint of sadness but its unnoticeable* "Itachi is on a anbu mission with kakashi san he should be back after lunch hopefully knowing him he will see his girlfriend hana and your father is at the clan meeting at the hogake mansion she thinks ''or cheating on me again knowing him'' Sasuke''mom are you aright'' Mikoto''im just fine sweetheart'' Sasuke:*look at his mother worriedly and just shrug thinking its just his imagination* Mikoto:''so what is your class going to be doing today''*she puts the food on the plate and sets them on the table and than she sits down and smiles* Sasuke:''well iruka sensei said we will be learning the bushin no justu (eng:clone justu just incase you guys didn't know) Mikoto:''well don't push your self so hard sweetheart I don't want you to get hurt'' Sasuke:''MOM! im not a little kid anymore''*blushing out of embarrassment* Mikoto:*she giggles* ''you will always be my baby boy sasuke now get eating or you will have to wait for lunch I made you miso glaze ribs with rice'' Sauke:''*he starts eating and he finishes soon after* Mikoto:*checks the time* "you better get going or you will be late and knowing your father won't be please if he found out'' Sasuke:*grabs his stuff and he kiss his mom on the cheek* ''bye mom see you after class*he runs out side hopeing to make it to class on time* Mikoto:*sighs* ''my little sasuke is growing up so fast I hope he will become friends with kushina and minato son" end of chapter**

**Well this is the first chapter I hope it turned out better than the orginal I made I used notepad for that but im using open office so anywho you guys know what to do hm I wonder what mikoto ment by minato and kushina son well we will to see won't we this is jadenyuki1100 sighning off**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry for little absence I been busy so anyway here's chapter 2

**it was a normal sunny day in konoha everybody walking talking kids playing ninja ready to become genin** Sasuke:*running through the streets* "i can't wait for today's lesson!.I hope its time to pick our sparring partners" **he smiles to himself Sasuke:*sees commotion ahead of him of villages yelling* villager:die demon brat!*the village throws a rock at a boy with blond hair blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face his name is naruto uzumaki* Sasuke:that's naruto! Why are they throwing stuff at him thats not right! Villager:i hope you die a horrible death*the villager threw one last rock and walked away leaving a badly bruised naruto * Sasuke:*he runs up to the boy* hey are you aright Naruto:*he smiles a fake smile* yea ill be fine im used to it its no big deal. Sasuke:NO BIG DEAL*he looks at Naruto's injuries and gasp as he sees a kunai s;ice mark and blood slowly oozing out* (oh yea I for got to add this will have blood and possible gore) Mikoto:*walks up to the two boys with bags in her hands* OH MY KAMI WHAT HAPPEND Sasuke:villagers attack him mom why...*he has a sad look in his eyes and a few tears* Mikoto:*sighs* your to young to know sasuke she looks up to the sky. Minato the villagers are not following your rule to treat your son like a hero I wish there was something I could do* wait I know*smiles* but first I must go talk to the hogakes office. **

**AN:sorry for the long wait I been busy very busy but heres the second chapter now just incase the sasukes haters try to talk smack sasuke was very nice as a kid when his parents were alive well see you next time **


End file.
